


Prophet of The Ring

by hannibal_rises



Series: Prophet Under The Mountain [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, prophet Bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibal_rises/pseuds/hannibal_rises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years have past since Erebor was reclaimed. Bilbo and Thorin's relationship is strained, their hobbit boys grown to adult age and  a Ranger from the North has come baring ill news.<br/>With Yavanna summoned back to Varda by Manwe himself, Bilbo must make the choice on his own. Will he take the ring to Mordor? Will he allow his adoptive sons go on the quest with him? Will the ring make it to Mordor or will he fall into the darkness that has been ebbing at his mind since first finding the ring in the goblin tunnels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Ranger comes to the Mountain

 

“No!” Bilbo snapped, slamming his hands on the table and standing. The silence that fell over the group around the table was instantaneous. “There will be no attempts at reclaiming Moria. Did you so easily forget why the dwarfs left in the first place?” He snapped, looking across the aged faces. No. They couldn't have. Even at their oldest, the dwarfs weren't old enough to have been there. “The remnants of Morgoth are still there, sleeping in the mines your people had created. Your ancestors dug too deeply and awoken it! Any attempt to live there will simply end in death.”

“Surely the beast is killable, if not already dead.” Came the dry tone of a dwarf Bilbo did not recognize. The glare they received had the few whispers fall into silence.

“Do you know what dwells in the mines your ancestors built? A Balrog, the essence of fire and death. None fight a balrog and survive. Ask Glorfindel, for his is the only opinion other than mine that should truly matter here!”

“Calm, my child.” Yavanna whispered into Bilbo's pointed ear, though it did not calm the Hobbit.

The silence hung in the air as Bilbo seemed to puff up slightly, that was, until the sound of Thorin clearing his throat echoed off the walls. “The matter of Khazad-dûm is simple. It remains a strong hold of orcs and goblins. Something must be done to drive them out.”

“As is Mordor. But you see none brash enough to march to the Black Gates and try to drive them out.” Bilbo pointed out bitterly. “There is something else at work here, and if you are all so confident in discovering that, then you must be smart enough to cut it at the source. Come now, even Mirkwood is still sick from an unknown source, we've even been getting attacks every once in a while for our position. You can't tell me that something isn't going on.”

The two simply glared at each other for a long moment before the large doors opened and a dwarf panted, leaning over slightly. “A ranger... from the north...” The dwarf said between heavy breaths.

“A ranger?”

“What does this ranger want?”

Bilbo quickly made his way toward the dwarf. “Show me to him.”

“Bilbo! What is this about?” Thorin asked, still irritable from the previous conversation. What business did some ranger have with his husband?

Bilbo looked back to Thorin for a moment before he simply turned and continued after the dwarf. “Could it be the ranger from Imladris?” Yavanna baited Thorin who simply stood there scowling. “The future king of men...” She said after a moment, looking down to Thorin who's scowl turned to a look of realization. “Oh go after him you idiot.” She scolded, smiling when Thorin did just that.

 

“Aragorn.” Bilbo said with a sigh once he saw the ranger, ignoring the way the man bowed to him and hugged him instead. “Please bare no ill news.”

“I fear I'm about to disappoint you. It is about the quest for Smeagol.”

“Smeagol? Has he been found?” Yavanna asked, floating toward the pair, watching them intently, worry etched onto her dark face.

Bilbo stared at the man for a moment before glancing around the dwarfs who mulled around them. “Come... let us speak of this privately.”

“I do hope I will be included in this.” Thorin said almost sourly, looking at the ranger and his husband.

Aragorn simply nodded. “Yes, The King Under the Mountain should be aware of this as well. In fact... a council needs to be called with the news I come to bring you Master Prophet...”

Bilbo frowned and nodded, leading them toward one of the meeting rooms, being sure the door was sealed before turning to the man and his husband. “What is this news?”

“Smeagol has been tracked to Mordor.” Yavanna sobbed at the words, a hand covering her mouth. The wave of sick from her fell into Bilbo's stomach, the hobbit covering his own mouth from the bile. “The eye is seeking out a ring that was once in it's possession. He was killed, but not before saying one thing...”

Bilbo shook his head, already knowing what Aragorn was about to say. “It was my name, wasn't it?”

Aragorn nodded solemnly. “So it is true then... the ring you found is indeed the one ring... A counsel must be called. It must be destroyed.”

The room fell with a heavy silence, Bilbo looking to the ground. There was a noise that only Thorin and Bilbo seemed to hear, but Yavanna and the pair turned to see a tall man with white hair and equally as snow clear skin. Dark blue eyes peered through silver lashes at the dark skinned woman. “You must return to Varda.” His voice was gentle, but rumbled through the room with the power of an oncoming storm. Two mighty white wings stretched from the sides of his head, the soft feathers brushing the floor as they extended.

“Manwe... Arda is in danger...” Yavanna protested weakly.

“We must not intervene Yavanna. You and your husband have done enough. The three in this room have already been changed by your presence here. The king under the mountain was never meant to live through the battle. Your hobbit was never meant to stay east of the mountains. The Ranger was to be in Imladris now. Come. You must return home. The events on Arda must unfold from here alone.”

Yavanna turned to Bilbo, green eyes watering. “I will watch over your journey, my child. Never believe I have forsaken you.” She whispered, cupping his cheeks and kissing his forehead. “Take care of my child, Thorin. Do not let him do this alone.”

“I won't.” Thorin croaked out, humbled by the presence of the King of the Valar. Even Aragorn was silenced despite not seeing any of the interactions in front of him. He could feel the immense presence of Manwe, silenced and humbled by it.

Just as suddenly as Manwe appeared, both the King of the Valar and the Valar of all that was green were both gone. Thorin felt jarred, like something had been pulled from his chest, but it obviously affected Bilbo more, the Hobbit stumbling and gripping to Thorin's arm. Clutching his chest, Bilbo choked out a sob. “Are you okay, Bilbo?” Aragorn asked, looking over the hobbit with worry.

Bilbo was silent for a moment before sighing. “Call a counsel... send a messenger to Gondor, Lorien, Imladris... We need to address this...” He said breathlessly.

“We'll need to dig up the ring...” Thorin said, wrapping his arms around the hobbit.

“That won't be necessary...” Bilbo said quietly. “It's not in the ground anymore anyway... I'll have someone find Aragorn a room and send the message out to the cities of elves and men...” He said, trying to pull from the dwarf's arms.

Thorin gripped his husband's arms and frowned down to him. “It seems we have much to talk about, Bilbo.” The dwarf said tensely.

“It seems we do.” Bilbo simply echoed, unable to meet Thorin's gaze.

 


	2. A drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on Kili and Elladan which leads into the start of the counsel in Erebor.

Kili and Elohir walked quietly through Rivendell, the two growing closer with Kili's engagement to Elladan. It was still a bit odd between them, Elohir still too protective of his twin brother and Kili still adjusting to the differences in not only being a dwarf Prince with responsibilities, being the “ambassador” to the elves too made things a bit more interesting as well as difficult. It was easier with Elrond and Arwen's approval, but Elohir? He remained the most difficult to impress. “Kili!” Elrond's deep voice called out to the dwarf from a bridge above the silent pair. Kili's eyes found the Elf Lord, the dwarf's intended by his father's side. “I bare ill news from Erebor.” And just like that everything came crashing down around the young dwarf.

 

Kili's eyes were wild with worry as he stood in front of Elrond, the two alone in Eldrond's meeting room, the silence crushing the dwarf. “What is it? Is Fili okay?” Kili asked, immediately worried for his brother. “Frodo, Sam? Are the fauntlings okay? Uncle Thorin? Uncle Bilbo? Mum? Is everyone okay?” He continued, starting to snap in worry.

“They are all well, Kili be calm. Are you familiar with the stories of the great war in Mordor?” Elrond questioned, the look he received from the stressed dwarf answered his question well enough though. “A relic of Mordor has been found within the mountain, though it was found long before. We have been called to Erebor for a counsel. I must go to aid them with knowledge and guidance. Your Uncle and Mother request you return to the mountain with us.”

Kili nodded, eyes going to the floor. “Uncle Bilbo had it... didn't he?”

“I do not know. The letter only informed me of what I have told you, however it is possible.” Elrond said, turning from the dwarf. “We will be leaving at dawn. Our caravan will be small, as to not leave Imladris unprotected. Go rest. I believe Arwen will wish to speak with you tonight, as Aragorn is now in Erebor. She will have something for you to convey to him.” Kili simply nodded and turned to exit before being halted by Elrond's voice. “And Kili. Do not speak of this to Elladan. He must stay here with his siblings. I do not wish to risk him unnecessarily.”

 

Kili was restless. He couldn't simply go and rest, his mind reeling. What was it that posed such a threat that they were called to the mountain? His family was in some sort of danger he did not understand and he was to leave his intended behind? “Your heart aches, Kili son of Dis.” Arwen said, stepping onto the path Kili walked, making the dwarf jerk up to look at her. “A pain I know well.” She continued with a sad, knowing smile. “Speak, share your worries with me. You are a brother to me, now, and it pains me to see you so distraught.”

Kili let out a small sigh, looking around them to be sure of their solitude. “My family is in danger, Arwen. A danger I don't understand and enough for them to call me home, as well as the assistance of your father.” He said, the years of living with the elves having changed his disposition enough to feel comfortable voicing his worries and seeking assistance. “I fear for my family, my young Hobbit cousins and of course above all my brother. With all of his worry I am also to speak none of this to Elladan.”

Arwen frowned at the mention of her brother. Of course her father would do his best to keep his son ignorant. Despite the surely good intentions of her father to limit the pain Elladan would feel loving a mortal, he always managed to make it all the more painful. “There are no comforting words I can offer you at this time. I can only offer words that your Uncle Bilbo has offered to someone dear to me before.” She said, smiling as Kili looked to her hopefully.

“ _all that is long does not last; All that is old does not wither; not all that is over is past.”_ She recited, unable to stop her small laugh at his almost defeated look.

“That doesn't sound very comforting.” He said with a frown. “Why must everyone speak in riddles?”

Arwen simply laughed again and rest her hand on his shoulder. “Go to my brother, Kili. Rest and prepare for tomorrow.”

And go to his intended, Kili did. Elladan was already resting in Kili's bed, the elf knowing something was happening. He was a son of Elrond after all. Kili sat on the bed and ran his fingers through Elladan's hair. He could feel that whatever was coming was worse than just a foolish quest to reclaim a mountain from a dragon. It almost felt like he would never get to see Elladan again. 

 

 

The air was unnaturally cold around the mountain where Bilbo stood, watching as the gates grew busy beneath him with those entering the mountain. Men from Gondor, Elves from the North and West. The mountain itself seemed to have grown solemn, knowing deep within its stone roots that something was happening. “Mekino...” Frodo's voice filled Bilbo's ears, making the hobbit turn to see his nephew. He was still so young... he had just come of age not that long ago and just seeing him standing there, seeming so adult but still such a child in Bilbo's eyes. “It's the ring... isn't it?”

Bilbo looked out over to the caravans that were arriving. “I'm sorry, my lad. I had hoped you would be safe here, but I only brought more danger upon you.”

“Mekino, stop. Don't say that, you have taken good care of Sam and I here. Whatever it is... we'll be okay.” Frodo said, stepping up to his Uncle. “And we're adults now. We can take care of ourselves and you are very wrong if you think we will not fight by your side if we need to.”

“Frodo's right.” Sam's voice came as a surprise to both Bilbo and Frodo, the two turning to the blond hobbit who was looking more and more like Hamfast every day. “You've only ever helped us, raised us and loved us as your own here, and you're wrong if you think we won't go with you for anything.”

Bilbo looked between his two adopted sons and pulled them both into a hug. “I'm glad you feel that way, boys. I would never ask any of that of you. I ask you to stay together and take care of each other.” Bilbo's statement was punctuated with the horn of Erebor from below. “It seems your cousin Kili has returned. Go welcome him, boys.” Bilbo said, patting their shoulders and ushering them off.

“That sounded awfully like a goodbye.” A familiar deep voice had Bilbo spinning around and grinning.

“Gandalf!” Bilbo said, surging forward to hug the wizard. He had seriously missed the wizard as of late. 

“Bilbo Baggins.” Gandalf retorted, kneeling down to the hobbit, brows furrowing slightly. “Yavanna has kept you young it seems, you've hardly aged a day...” 

Bilbo let out a small sigh. “I have much to tell you my friend..”

 

Kili dismounted his horse, looking up at the mountain. The feeling of coming home was muffled by the heavy air around the mountain. The whispers, the glances. “Kili!” The dwarf turned slightly just to be tackled by a pair of hobbits, laughing as his cousins hugged him.

“Sam! Frodo!” Kili laughed, hugging them back. “It is good to see that you are well. I am sad to have missed your birthdays.” The dwarf continued before he had the breath knocked out of him from behind.

Kili turned slightly to look at the mass of golden mane behind him, some of his worries eased simply by the presence of his brother. “Kili.” A sobering voice came out, making the group hug separate, letting Kili get a look at his Uncle. Thorin looked... worn. Like he hadn't had a peaceful sleep in many nights, like the weight he carried on his shoulders was finally becoming too heavy. 

“Uncle...” Kili answered, almost breathless as he looked at Thorin. “Where's Bilbo?” He asked, trying to keep the worry from his voice. The only thing that could wreck Thorin so badly was the hobbit, and it felt like his heart had stopped at the thought.

“I'm right here, Kili.” Bilbo said, walking from the gate, Gandalf walking behind him. If Thorin looked wrecked, Bilbo looked like the metaphorical weight on his shoulders had already crushed him and he was simply trying his best to stay standing. “It is good to see you.” Bilbo said, pulling the dwarf into a hug. 

“Bilbo.” Elrond spoke, making the hobbit turn and look at the Elf. “We have much to speak of.”

“Yes.. we do. Come, let us speak of this inside.”

 


	3. My cathedral is the badlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took me 5-fuckin-ever but it's finally here, the counsel of Elrond in Erebor

“Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor.” Elrond said, looking over the counsel what were all seated. There were things Bilbo seemed hesitant to tell his husband so reluctantly the dwarf king gave the counsel to Elrond to lead, leaving Thorin there to scowl next to Bilbo. “Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound by this fate, this one doom.” The silence that followed Elrond's words was almost heavy, the men, elves, and dwarfs in the room somehow humbled by the very weight of the fact. 

“Bring forth the ring, Bilbo.”

Bilbo felt almost dizzy as he stood from his seat between Gandalf and Thorin. The steps he took to the stone pedestal, the ring feeling heavy in his hand. As he placed it on the stone, his ears started ringing, like it was trying to call him back to it. Whispers filled the room as Bilbo sat back down, Thorin's eyes glancing over to him with worry, seeing how Bilbo seemed to slump in his seat.

“So it is true...” A man wearing the crest of Gondor spoke, leaning forward slightly in his chair, and in that same moment harsh whispering seemed to fill everyone's minds, the whispers not echoing like spoken word would have. Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose at the noise clamoring in his head that only ceased when the man stood. “It is a gift.” Even Thorin could feel the irritation blistering off Gandalf. “A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father- The Steward of Gondor- kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!”

“You cannot wield it! None of us can.” Aragorn's voice echoed through the halls, turning the attention toward him. “The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master, the Prophet's inability to control it only proves this.”

“And what would a ranger know of this matter?”

“This is no mere ranger!” Bilbo actively looked up to see Legolas standing. “This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.”

“Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?” Boromir asked, the look on his face disbelieving.

“And heir to the thrown of Gondor.” Legolas stated, just to drive the message home.

“Sit down, Legolas.” Aragorn spoke up in Sindarin, watching as Legolas did so.

Boromir simply glared at Aragorn for a few moments as he slowly made his way to his own seat. “Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king.”

“Aragorn is right.” Gandalf spoke up, trying to clear the tension in the air as much as he could from the drama of men. “We cannot use it.”

“You have only once choice. The ring must be destroyed.” Elrond added, letting out a small sigh at the weight in the room.

Bilbo felt a ringing in his ears before the gruff “what are we waiting for” that came from Gloin's son, and as soon as the axe collided with the ring, his entire body jerked, leaning into Thorin's side.

“The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess.” Elrond stated. “The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whense it came. One of you must do this.”

The room was silent for a long moment until Boromir spoke again. “One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just orks, there is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful.” Thorin could feel Bilbo tense next to him taking a sharp breath. “It is a bairn wasteland riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly.”

Legolas was on his feet within seconds. “Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said? The ring must be destroyed!”  
“And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!?” Gimli cried out, standing quickly, glaring down the elf prince.

“And if we fail what then!? What happen when Sauron takes back what is his!?” Boromir added, standing.

And like that, the room erupted in noise, elves and dwarves and men yelling at each other, even Gandalf stood and voiced his opinion, quite loudly at that. Thorin stood with the wizard, voicing his own opinion on the fact that yes the ring must be destroyed anyone who rules knows this, knows that the danger must be taken care of. Bilbo started to buckle under himself, the noise, the whispering, snapping up like a band pulled too tightly, Bilbo stood and spoke up as loudly as he could. “I will take it! I will take it!”

The room fell silent as his words echoed. “I will take the ring to Mordor.” Bilbo repeated more sternly, less like the frantic cry he spoke earlier. “This is my fault that the ring has found the light of day again, and I will take responsibility for it.”

Bilbo could see his husband get ready to speak only for Gandalf to speak first. “I will help you bare this burden, Bilbo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bare.”

“If by my life or death I can protect you, I will.” Aragorn said, voice quiet but steady, leaving Thorin looking around at the group of people like they were mad. Would they allow his husband to go out to his certain death? A quiet voice in his head told Thorin that he had been no better asking the Hobbit to reclaim Erebor with him. “You have my sword.”

“And you have my bow.” Legolas voiced up, walking toward the small group that was forming.

“And my axe.” At that Thorin turned to see Gimli, Gloin's son who was so eager but something in him was solemn and sobered.

“You carry the fate of us all, little one.” Boromir's voice startled even Thorin. “If it is truly the will of the counsel, then Gondor will see it done.”

“Here!” The whole counsel turned to see Frodo and Sam running over to the group. “Uncle Bilbo isn't going anywhere without us.” Sam had been the one speaking, but the two hobbits slid to either of Bilbo's sides.

“No.” Bilbo said with a frown, only to be spoken over by Elrond.

“No it seems hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret counsel and you are not.”

“Oy! We're coming too!” Thorin couldn't help but sigh at the sound of his nephews voices.

The group had formed, Bilbo looking startled in the center of it as Thorin took two steps toward him. “ Kazlînuh.” He voiced almost quietly. “You will not do this alone. I have sworn to be by your side always, and so I will.” He said, cupping his husband's cheek. 

 

It was obscenely early in the morning, the morning birds hadn't even begun their songs when Bilbo snuck through Dale. “Bilbo?” A voice let out, making the hobbit jump, turning to see Bard, his heart clenching. What the hell was he doing awake?

“Bard.” Bilbo replied simply. “You should return home, it's late.”

Bard simply sucked a smoke from his pipe and nodded. “What is the Prophet doing here at such a late, or early, hour?”

“Bard, you did not see me here. Speak none of it, please. It's the only way I can keep them safe.” Bilbo said, hands clenching into fists. 

Bard put a hand up and shook his head. “You need say no more, Bilbo Baggins. I will say nothing, but I will not lie to you. I will only speak of this if asked. Go. Do what you need to do.”

Bilbo nodded in thanks as he slid from Dale down to the lake where he found the boat he knew was still there. Pushing off, Bilbo gave one last glance back to the mountain, his heart aching in his chest. He could not let his nephews or husband go on this adventure. He could not risk them. This was his responsibility, and he would carry it on his shoulders and not let any others get hurt due to his own guilt.

 


End file.
